


Perfect timing

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: The last hour of the shift becomes something kinky in Jongdae and Minseok's office.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 3





	Perfect timing

Minseok and Jongdae had one kink they both liked: roleplay. It was easy to do since they were working in the same office. Due to not getting caught, they often had some kinky fun during the last hour of their shift when they were the only ones left in the office. Just like this evening, after hours and hours of meetings.

“I’ll take these last copies and then we’re free to go. You need something?” Jongdae asked his boyfriend.

“Nah I’m fine, I’ll wait for you.” Minseok answered, looked at his boyfriend and continued: “Oh wait, there’s one thing I had to tell you about.”

“Oh, go on please. There’s no hurry.” Jongdae said and waited Minseok to walk beside him

Minseok took the papers Jongdae had in his hands and placed them in the shelf. Then he hugged his boyfriend, very tightly. Minseok travelled his hands on Jongdae’s nipples and started to massage them through his blouse. At the same time he kissed all the places he knew made his boyfriend moan in pleasure.

“You don’t know how sexy you look in this outfit. Tight pants and blouse, that vest and these gorgeous suspenders and tie. Have you ever wondered how many times a day you can make me horny just by standing in front of me when the meeting is going on? Fuck Jongdae, you do so much without knowing.” Minseok said while pinching Jongdae’s sensitive nipples. Jongdae moaned and answered: “If I had known before you liked this kind of outfit, I would have wore it more often. You look so beautiful when you are horny. You might not realize it, but I can feel it, you were so horny in every meeting we had. Damn I wanted to stop the meeting and do something, but I had to be professional for the sake of us.”

“Mmm you damn sexy creature. Let me take care of you now that we are alone.” Minseok said and took Jongdae’s hand.

They walked walked near sofa that they had in their private office. Minseok sat down first and placed Jongdae to lay down on his crotch, Jongdae whining when he felt huge boner beside his own boner. Minseok started to massage Jongdae’s ass and Jongdae couldn’t stop moaning, he felt like he was in heaven. At the same time he was rubbing himself on his boyfriend’s boner which made them both moan.

“Look at you, I’m only giving your ass some pleasure and you are that eager for my cock. Aren’t you a sly?” Minseok said while kissing his boyfriend’s neck.

“What can I do if you make me feel so good, I can’t help but become eager for more.” Jongdae moaned and screamed when Minseok slapped his ass.

“Be patient, or want me to slap you again? You like this don’t you?” Minseok smirked while looking at his gorgeous boyfriend.

“Aah…yes, please continue I need that!” Jongdae whined and moaned again when he felt his boyfriend’s hands on his ass.

Minseok slapped Jongdae’s ass couple of times, the sounds his boyfriend made were eargasm in the best form. Jongdae was known for his vocals in stage, but he was sure that he’d pay if he was a fan and knew Jongdae gave private vocal performances in bed. They would be a hit he always thought. 

After a while Minseok asked Jongdae to stand up a bit. After that he took off his pants and boxers and smirked at Jongdae, like encouraging him to come closer. Jongdae didn’t wait long and his lips were immediately on his boyfriend’s boner. If Jongdae had any other talent beside his vocals, it had to be blowjobs. He was incredible.

“Fuck Jongdae…you are so good. Don’t stop, just keep going!” Minseok moaned, he knew he was close.

“Mmm…your cock is the best out there, deserves all the best things.” Jongdae moaned as well.

“Aah fuck I’m cumming!” Minseok moaned and came all over Jongdae’s face. He was not mad at all and licked all he got. 

“Mm…that was so good.” Minseok said while seeing Jongdae’s still hard boner. He looked at his boyfriend, like asking for a permission. Jongdae’s nod was all Minseok need before he unbuttoned the pants and lowered down the boxers Jongdae was wearing. 

“Let me help you a bit, you need this.” Minseok said while taking the boner on his hands.

“Aaah Minseok fuck!” Jongdae moaned when Minseok started to massage his boner. 

It did’t took more than 5 minutes and Jongdae was also cumming, Minseok feeling proud of the mess he had made. He of course helped to clean it with his teasing tongue.

“Thank you, that was just what I needed.” Jongdae said and kissed his boyfriend on his cheek.

“Same words for you. That was great. Now you can go and take those copies. Sorry it took so long, I just couldn’t help myself.” Minseok said, but Jongdae smiled at him and continued: “No it was perfect timing, you always know when we need that session. I love you.” Jongdae said before he took the papers and left the room.

“Love you too, come back soon.” Minseok said and gave a flying kiss.


End file.
